Gekkou
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: They hate each other, they know that well. So that limit is tested. VegetaxBulma Lemon


Gekkou

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I wish I did but my wishes normally don't come true.**

It seemed like being on Earth was forever to the Saiyan prince. The arrogant, anger easily, and every other negative aspect of a person went through his body. He was shorter then his six foot two father at the height of five three. He looked almost like his father except for the missing facial hair.

He was moody – like every day – but he hadn't taken it out on anyone yet. Yet being the key word for that sentence. That person was going to be Kakarot, he deserved it. He didn't need his kindness from a man like him. He didn't need kindness at all. That actually didn't happen and his plan failed.

"Vegeta, can I drop your clothes off?" Bulma's voice was muffled by the door, her hands loaded with clean laundry.

"Hn." He replied, laying on the bed, his gaze focused on what was outside the window.

The door opened, showing the blue haired woman with her arms loaded. Walking in, she dumped the arm load of clothes on top of him.

"What the fuck was that for woman?" He growled as he sat up, focusing that never ending glare on her.

She shrugged, turning around to leave. He didn't intimidate her one bit. She could show him she couldn't be messed up if she wanted to. She didn't feel like putting up with any more trouble especially since they came back from Namek. She had enough excitement for her lifetime.

"Answer me." He ordered almost like a prince to a subject that wouldn't listen.

"I'm not a saiyan so don't try to order me around like I am one." She hissed, looking over her shoulder to glare back.

Getting up from the bed, he stormed at her, closing the door so she couldn't escape. Getting into her face, he took in the scent of jasmine that wavered off her. It was a different scent he never took in. It was kind of intoxicating to the prince.

"You will obey me when I talk to you." He hissed with his eyes narrowing.

"Hell no." She answered with that glare. He didn't – he couldn't – control her; she wasn't some kind of puppet.

An urge came over him all of a sudden, an urge that he never felt before. He wanted to kiss her, do something instead of glare at her. Never letting that serious gaze off his face, he leaned in until his lips touched hers. He felt an instinct take over him, something he never felt. It was for that woman and it felt inhuman to him.

"Get off Vegeta." She hissed, looking at the lips that touched hers. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably; it seemed like he stirred up something inside her. Something that she hasn't experienced in a long time.

"No, I'm a prince and I get what I want." He answered, drawing her closer to his body. That urge that he suddenly felt started to burn brighter, wanting to control his body.

Looking at him, she tried to keep the blush off her face. She shouldn't have feelings for the man. They hated each other. They shouldn't fall in love with each other. Leaning down, she took hold of his lips again.

"You're a prince of being an ass." She said, pulling away from him. She had to get everything else done before she settled down for the night.

"Who cares." He said, his hands wondering over her clothed stomach. His fingers fluttered past the shirt, touching the warm skin that waited for him.

"I do." She retorted, her hands grabbing his wrists to stop him.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushed her against the wall, letting the breath that she had in her lungs fall out. Smirking, he brought his lips to her neck. Nibbling at the warm flesh, he felt a quick gasp escape her.

"Damn you Vegeta." She cursed as her own hands reached for his pink shirt. Pushing at it, she felt her heart beat quickly in her chest, almost wanting to get out of her chest. Pushing his arms away, she helped him shrug out of the shirt to reveal the black undershirt that he wore under it.

His hands returned to the shirt, raising it a bit to show the curved waist. Looking down, he smirked. "To think that you have this hot of a body. And yet you hide it under baggy clothes."

"Vegeta!" She squeaked, slapping his shoulder before biting her lip. She shouldn't be falling for him. This man threatened to kill her and everyone on earth. He threatened to kill her on Namek too.

"You rang." He answered sarcastically before raising the shirt some more to show the beginning curve of her bra.

"Damn you." She cursed again, finishing what he started by peeling off her shirt. "Happy now?"

"Much." He answered as his hands cupped the mounds. He smirked to himself as she squeaked from the intimate touch. He didn't expect to do this to the woman that tries to order him around for idiotic stuff. Letting go of the mounds, he started to work on the pants that blocked him.

It was an animalistic urge that he didn't know he had. He never was attracted to women in this way. He just saw them as annoying creatures that were only good for having kids. Then again, he never really saw his mother. He was only allowed near his father, around the wars that his father waged for their race.

"How about you stop stalling or I'll take care of everything?" Bulma asked, her whispering breath brushing against his ear.

Letting go of her, he glared at her before taking hold of her wrist and putting her on the bed that he was given by her father and mother. He didn't care anymore, he was hurting and he had to get rid of that ache. Undoing the pants, he slid them down the smooth skin.

"You're overdressed now." She announced with a smile.

Glaring at her, he worked at his own problem with his own pants. Relief fell upon him from the confines of his pants but went to work on her. He wasn't sure what to do. He never did this. Sure, his father died before he gave that talk about women but Nappa didn't know how to give that talk.

Falling back, he sat down on the bed, his back against the wall.

"Now what's wrong?" She asked, leaning up to look at him.

He shook his head. How was he supposed to be able to do something that would prove he was a man and a prince? He didn't even know how. "None of your concern."

"You don't know how do you? I'll show you." She whispered before getting onto her knees. Smiling, she let her lips brush against his. Biting onto his lower lip gently, she let her hands busy themselves on the waistband of the prince's boxers. Pulling them down, she watched relief flood into his ebony eyes.

Tossing them off him, she watched him watch her as she sat down on him. Taking in a breath, she felt him bury into her.

"Tha-that's how." She stuttered as she began to get up off him but went back down before he came out.

This continued until a tightening in his lower body caused his pleasure to spike and her to pick up the pace.

Within a few more strides, he filled her with his seed.

"That's how. Happy now?" She asked, curling up next to him.

He stayed silent, tossing the covers over them.

"Ve . . . ge . . . Vegeta." She whispered as she got her body closer to him. Sleep took her body, enchanting both of them.

Curling up next to each other, they slept. She wanted to talk – to get to know the Saiyan – but sleep took over.

The next day, it seemed like they couldn't remember the night that caused something between them. That was until she felt something was wrong and took a home pregnancy test.

Fear went through her as she sat on the toilet, her hands gripping the test. Pulling herself together, she walked out of the room. She walked into the living room, fear gripping her.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked, her attention turned to her daughter.

"I-I'm pregnant." She answered, smiling. It was a forced smile but it had to do.

"With who's dear?" Her father asked.

"Vegeta's." She answered. She knew it was his because he was the only person she had been with. Walking away, she walked to his room. Lowering her gaze, she knocked on the door.

Listening for the grunt that told her she was allowed to enter, she opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked, his sour disposition back.

"You're going to be a father." She answered, holding up the test as proof.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the test. He had an heir. He was going to be a father.

**Well the fling's done. I finished most of it in my World Literature class while they were going over propaganda. Please review, I know Vegeta isn't in character maybe. Intimate moments are hard to keep a person in character. Hopefully you liked it. **


End file.
